Love's Like A Rose
by Lillian-is-fickle
Summary: Late into the night, Usagi falls in love with a dark haired, blue eyed young singer who so happens to be a vampire. She has only a few seconds to decide though: take a step forward or run away?


Summary: One-shot: Late into the night, Usagi falls in love with a man who is a vampire. She has only a few seconds to decide though: take a step forward or run away? U/M pairing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N's: I'm trying out a new writing style. ^_^ Characters slightly OOC, but we'll just say Usagi is under Mamoru's spell. ^_~  
  
Love's Like A Bloody Rose By: Lillian  
  
Love is like a bloody rose  
You are taken by its beauty and yearn to touch  
Yet you know of its legendary thorns  
Still temptation wins over and you reach  
Only to prick your fingers by love's deathly trap  
  
* * * *  
  
"How did we fall in love?" she would ask him late into the afternoon, his arms cradling her small form as they lay atop the silken black sheets. They were swaddled in darkness and she absolutely loved it.  
  
He would then tell her in his smooth voice, the story of their beginnings.  
  
She didn't pay attention on what he said exactly, but listened to his almost silent breathing, to his calm voice. She knew the story by heart, as did he. Sometimes, she wondered how she ever got so lucky to be blessed with her angel... her demon... her vampire.  
  
* * * *  
  
- past -  
  
The night was still young, as was she. It had been a lonely night for her, despite the fact that her friends stood by her side. They all had their partners to keep them entertained. She however didn't have anyone to cuddle with, to lean against. She was out of place amongst the crowd of lovers.  
  
One friend startled her from her thoughts by placing her hand over hers, asking concernedly if she were all right. She had nodded and smiled, but immediately went back to sulking once her friend's worried stare looked away.  
  
The room grew louder, and the men took her friends away for a dance. She truly was alone now. Staring down at the amber drink before her, she thought of ways to escape. They wouldn't miss her, surely....  
  
What happened next had caught her by surprise. She appreciated music and simply adored dark and haunting tunes. Gone was the techno music and in came a voice so sweet that left her soul yearning for more.  
  
So beautiful, she had thought then and still did today. In a trance, she stood up and left the empty table behind. She moved in a ghostly pace, eyes focused on where the sound originated. She had to see for herself the one with the gifted voice.  
  
Her breathing hitched once she saw the source. She stopped moving and continued to stare. "So beautiful," she had said out loud this time. Despite the vociferous crowd, the singer seemed to have heard her. His oceanic blue eyes focused on her, giving her a wink before turning his attention elsewhere.  
  
Just by his small action, she knew he had stolen her heart.  
  
* * * *  
  
She had waited all night at the club, long after her friends departed.  
  
"Will you be okay by yourself?" one friend had asked before she left.  
  
"Of course I will," she had responded, half distractedly. Her attention was still on the ebony haired man who stood proudly on stage. He wasn't singing at the moment. He and his band mates were enjoying their bottles of water and chatting up a storm. They'd been on break for the past five minutes.  
  
"Please Usagi, just go home. I wouldn't feel right if we left you here." The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I'm fine," she had stressed out, pushing the mass of bodies towards the door. They finally got the hint and left.  
  
"Goodbye!" they had cried out, and she had waved them away. It was the last time she'd ever see them again.  
  
* * * *  
  
She went back to her silent watching. She took a seat closer to the stage. The crowd was thinner now. The bar area contained most of the people. She was infatuated. He noticed her too, she could tell. There was a spark of interest between the two of them. He'd catch her eye and smile. She'd smile back.  
  
She had the perfect view of the singer in all his glory. His locks of hair were drenched in sweat, but that didn't irk her in the slightest. His bare upper body glistened in sweat as well, making him appear ethereal on the brightly lit stage. He was sitting casually on a stool, water bottle in hand as he squirted the last of the liquid onto his head. He shook his hair out, releasing beads of water across the room. She swore she felt a drop touch the tip of her nose.  
  
He jumped off the stage then and waved his friends goodbye. He was leaving. She should have left a long time ago.  
  
To her surprise, he had walked up to her lone table. "Hey," he said with his rich voice. He pulled out a seat and sat across from her. Her heart beat faster. She was so close, almost too close, but her body yearned to be closer. She wanted to touch him, to feel his warm skin with her own.  
  
"This place is stifling," he commented out of the blue. He brushed back his hair. Oh, how she admired his hair, but she loved his eyes even more.  
  
He continued to talk about trivial things, but his last comment brought her into a daze.  
  
"Would you like to take a step outside with me? The noise is getting to me." He smiled roguishly at her. How could she resist this black haired Adonis? Of course she would go. Anything for him, anything.  
  
"Sure," she shrugged off casually.  
  
They had walked outside the brick building; when he had none-to- gently shoved her against the cold stonewall. She was frightened at first, but when his lips made contact with hers... She was seeing stars.  
  
He pulled back a few inches. "I'm sorry. I've just been dying to do that all night," he admitted.  
  
If her friends were there now, they wouldn't believe what she did next. Even she didn't know where she'd gain the nerve, but she quickly closed the gap between them. He had gently caressed her cheek; making butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
She wasn't used to this, no matter how much she wanted him. She pushed him back. He parted his mouth, as if to say something. She had gasped at that moment, for she had seen something out of the ordinary. He had fangs. "You're teeth." Should she be scared? She knew of them in stories, and how they'd kill their prey and feed upon their blood.  
  
She took a deep breath and made a final decision. She was experiencing love for the first time. What should she do? What was she supposed to do? She embraced him, despite the fact she could be killed. She was addicted to him. She inhaled his intangible scent. It reminded her of something that she couldn't recall. She loved him after all.  
  
"It's just a fake," he said to her reassuringly, teeth nipping at the nape of her neck now. He was referring to his teeth. She was too allured by the sensations he wrought throughout her body to care. And why should she be afraid? She loved him, even if she just met him. He kissed her again, making her whimper.  
  
"Be silent child," he had said, exhaling ever so slowly, his breath so close to her ear. She had given in then, just as his teeth bit down upon her flesh; the surging of pain, then ecstasy making her head light and airy.  
  
She drooped deeper into his arms. "I think I love you," she said. He stared at her curiously, as if not understanding what she was talking about. Usagi was too tired to think any further. She fell asleep within the man's arms.  
  
* * * * present -  
  
"My love, do you remember what happened next?" her lover whispered into her ear.  
  
She smiled. "I'd been reborn and taken away from my hell."  
  
He kissed the top of her brow. He was so affectionate towards her. That's why she loved him so much.  
  
"The day is about to end," he informed her, his cold, not warm, hands rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"And the night is about to begin," she finished off. She looked around the concrete room, no windows in sight. Soon though, she'd be amidst the throng of people, under the majestic night sky. Soon... "My love, my Mamoru." She sighed into the crook of his neck.  
  
She was content, although something was nagging at the back of her mind. Was this truly happiness? Did she not miss her friends and family? Did she not miss the sunlight?  
  
It was too late now. What's done is done. She's been changed. She was a slave to the darkness and a slave to her Mamoru.  
  
* * * * 


End file.
